JealouSwitched
by Digiatsu
Summary: Len and Piko are finally a couple, and have been for a few months. Piko couldn't have been happier. But one night, his body is switched with Tei's! Will he get his own body back, or will he be trapped inside a hated body forever? Len x Piko/Len x Tei? Sequel to "Hating Myself, Loving Him."
1. Prologue

I was about to fall asleep when it happened. I was just lying there, on the border between reality and the dream realm, when I strange feeling washed over me. I was instantly awake.

I held my forehead as I sat up. On that particular night, I was sleeping with Len, since my air conditioning was being repaired. He had agreed to it, just for tonight, since he was my boyfriend. He was asleep, breathing steadily and drooling slightly.

I suddenly felt very dizzy and my chest tensed. I felt like something was inside of me and was trying to escape. I fought the dizziness and held the thing inside the best I could. Why I fought it, I didn't know. I felt threatened by it. I felt like it was trying to take something away from me.

I writhed as pain pierced my chest and the thing thrashed inside of me. I heard a voice in my head during this ordeal, saying things like "Dammit!" and "Just let me take you already!" in a strained voice. Something was definitely not right.

Finally, my muscles stopped working and I felt my body go limp. A tingly feeling spread over my body, starting from my toes and closing over my whole body. When it reached my head, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

When I awoke, I instantly sensed something was different. I jolted awake and remembered my ordeal from last night. I noticed I wasn't in Len's room anymore. I was in room I had never been in before. The walls were painted red, but it had a similar layout to all of the other rooms. I threw the covers off and stood up. A mirror hung on a wall caught my eye. I walked to it. When I saw what faced me, I let out a scream of horror and confusion. In that mirror was Sukone Tei.

I screamed louder when I heard my voice. It was Tei's voice. I fell to my knees, trembling in fear. I wondered if this was just a strange dream. I slapped my cheek as hard as I could, but was only met with pain.

I heard a knock on the door. I collected myself and went to answer it. It was Teto.

"Tei!" I flinched as she called me the name. "Why are you still in your PJs? It's time for school!" She pushed me back into the room abruptly and shut the door.

"I swear Tei; you are such a klutz sometimes!" She laughed.

I was speechless as she shoved me into Tei's closet and shut the door. "Hurry! You only have ten minutes! You still have all that hair to brush!"

My fingers shook as I picked up Tei's outfit. It felt awkward dressing in girl's clothes, but I did it.

"Gees Tei, get your head in the game!" Teto scolded as I stepped out of the closet and began yanking a hairbrush aggressively through my hair.

"T-Teto, stop it! That hurts a lot!" I yelped.

"But I thought you liked it when I brushed your hair like this!" She frowned.

"I don't! I normally don't have this much hair at all!" I said.

Teto laughed nervously. "Of course you do, silly! You hair's always been this long!"

"But I'm not Tei! I'm Piko!"

As soon as I said that, Teto froze. "Wh-what?"

"I don't know how, but I'm in Tei's body now!" I replied.

Teto continued to brush my hair, this time more gently. "A-are you serious? You're not just fooling me, are you Tei?"

"No! I swear I'm Piko!" I whimpered.

"Hmm… Tei wouldn't be the one to play this kind of prank…" Teto murmured thoughtfully as she fluffed out my hair. She fetched my/Tei's things and shoved them into my arms

She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the room to the elevator. "This is interesting… Tei has been acting strange lately… she never has time to come over and play video games with me…" She rambled. I felt sad when she mentioned video games. Len and I played video games a lot. Suddenly, something hit me. I was Tei. Not Piko. Meaning I wasn't with Len anymore. To him, I'm that psychopathic stalker girl who almost killed all of the vocaloids, partially for him.

I let a wail or despair escape my lips before I could stop it. Tears rolled down my cheeks in understanding of my situation.

Teto looked at me with concern. She held me steady and led me into the elevator, in which a few other students I faintly recognised stood in, shifting awkwardly as a crying psychopath stepped in. I didn't blame them, though.

It was an even more awkward elevator ride. I continued to sob until we reached the lobby. Depressing things kept popping into my head.

Teto patted my shoulder comfortingly and sighed as the other UTAUs pushed past us quickly to avoid more awkwardness.

"Hey, calm down there, Te- Piko. I'm sure it'll be fine." She patted my shoulder, but I quickly slapped it away.

"No! It's not okay!" I sobbed.

"Can you do this later? We have to get to school." She could have just said "get over yourself; we're going to school now," because she began dragging me to the doors and out onto the sidewalk.

At that moment, I heard a car driving by. I looked up. It was Luka's car. What was in it made me gape in shock. Luka of course was driving, with Miku in the shotgun. In the back were Rin, Len, and… me? It was my body, but I certainly wasn't there. I was here.

A voice spoke in my head. _I hope you get used to my life. It's not an easy one,_ it said. I instantly recognised Tei's voice. I saw my body grin at me smugly from inside the car.

Realisation hit me like a brick. My strange encounter last night was Tei switching our minds. I was now Tei, and she was now Piko.

A thousand questions swarmed my mind. Len had said Tei apologised for the cruise incident; why was she carrying out this crime, then? How did she do this, exactly? _Why_ did she do this? Would I ever get my body back, or would I be trapped in Tei's body forever?


	3. Chapter 2

I slumped to the ground in a heap of misery as Teto tried to pull me. She gave a huff of frustration. "Tei, get up!"

"I'm not Tei!" I moaned and a few people shot me looks of repulsion, probably thinking I/Tei was even more insane than I/she already was.

"Agh, get up! You're gonna make us both late!" She pulled on my arm, but I was much bigger than she was and only managed to scrape my knees a little.

"Get it together, whoever you are! I will whack you with my French bread, hard!" Teto continued to struggle pulling me.

I finally got up and wiped my tears, breathing heavily as I did so. Teto held me steady. I had just now realised how much taller I/Tei was than her. It probably was scary having a tall psychopath for a friend. Why was a she friend of Tei in the first place? How was she still friends with her after the cruise ship incident? Maybe it was the way I forgave Tei for that event. Maybe I just had a good heart.

No, not exactly in the same way. Tei, in a way, had brought me closer to Len, and I was thankful for that. But now, would I still be forgiving to her, now that she had stolen him and my body from me? The sudden rage that filled me told me "no."

That's why she had done it; to steal Len from me, I realised.

"I am so not accepting this! I will get my body back, no matter what it takes!" I clenched my fists. "I won't her take away my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Teto titled her head and her curls bounced.

"Len!" I shouted.

"You and Len are… oh. Oh! That explains it all! Tei must've taken your body because you're Len's boyfriend, and she wanted that position…" She grabbed my oversized sleeve and pulled me a bit, and we began to speed-walk.

We arrived at school barely on time. But I realised another problem; I didn't have the same schedule back when I was back in my own body.

"Teto, where do I go?" I asked helplessly.

"We have most of our classes together. The only class we don't have in common is fifth period." She replied and I followed her to homeroom with a teacher I didn't recognise.

The teacher eyed us as we hurried to our seats right as the bell rung.

He began calling role. When he said Tei's name, I almost didn't reply, but Teto prodded me with her elbow and I said "here" before he counted me absent.

I _wish_ I could have been absent that day.

Fifth period was the longest. It was the only period Teto, my guide through the life of Tei, wasn't there. Instead, two certain people were there; Len and Tei in my body. I remembered we (Len and I) were in the same lab group together with Tei and Lily.

Today we were doing a lab about macromolecules or something. I didn't care what it was, Tei and I needed to talk.

_Hey Piko. Enjoying your day?_ Tei in my body smirked.

_ No, I'm not! Give back my body! _I demanded silently.

_I'm not just going to give it back to you. I'm liking this life a lot more than my old one. Plus, I paid a pretty hefty price for this._ She sat down across from me.

_I don't care what you paid; you took what is rightfully mine!_ I glared at her.

_What, this?_ She hugged Len's arm innocently and lay her head on his shoulder. Len smiled.

Rage boiled inside of me. I stood up and moved my arm to slap her, but I stopped myself and slumped back into my seat. Len stared at me awkwardly, making my heart ache. Tei in my body leered.

_Leave him alone!_ I cried silently.

_How about… no._ She replied, kissing Len's cheek.

Lily came in and scowled. "Hey, you two." She said, scowling, obviously referring to Len and Tei in my body. "Quit with the fucking PDA. You don't have to remind me that I'm single, dammit." She sat down next to me and I mutely thanked her.

Tei frowned and let go of Len's arm, and now it was my turn to smirk at her.

"You guys better pay attention and do some damn work around here too. I don't wanna fail because you wouldn't get off your lazy asses." She crossed her legs under the table; I could feel her sharp heel jabbing my leg and moved my own legs away from her. I knew it wasn't the best choice to mess with Lily; she was not the type you wanted to get in a fight with.

"Why are you always such a sourpuss? We always do our part of the work. You're just looking for an excuse to complain." Len crossed his arms and I could feel tension building in between him and Lily.

"What was that, shouta boy?" Lily smiled sarcastically, cracking her knuckles and uncrossing her legs, once again scraping my leg with her heel.

Before combat could break out, the teacher called attention to the front of the room. Lily and Len glared at each other before looking up to the front. I could still sense the tension building.

She explained today's activity; something about mixing chemicals to test for different macromolecules. I couldn't pay attention; I just randomly felt depressed. I felt so lonely.

The feeling brought me back a few months; to the day I fell in love with Len.

I was in gym, sitting on the bleachers next to Miki, my "ahoge buddy," when I got this feeling for the first time.

"Miki, I feel strange…" I said, sighing.

"How do you feel strange?" She asked.

"My heart… it kind of… aches, or something…" I put my hand against my chest.

"Aches? Why?" She tilted her head, making her hook-shaped ahoge bounce.

"I don't know… I just felt it out of the blue." I replied, looking at Len, who was breathing heavily from running. They were taking a break at the moment. The feeling intensified when I looked at him.

"Maybe you're feeling loneliness." She suggested.

"Loneliness?"

"Yes; when you long for company. I've never felt it before, since I'm a robot, but I'm sure you could, since you're human."

"But you're here… how am I lonely when I have your company?"

"It might be a longing for a different kind of company. Some people feel lonely because they want their family or their friends, or a lover."

I analysed the options; not because I wanted friends, not family, so… "A lover?" I questioned.

"A lover… I've never had one. But I know they're more than just a friend. They're someone you truly… you know, love. I don't know much about love, though." Miki smiled.

"How do you know you love someone?"

"I think you feel odd when you're around them… the feeling is like having butterflies in your stomach, or that feeling of loneliness intensifies…" She explained.

I looked at Len, who was running laps around the gym again. I felt the aching grow stronger.

"Miki… I think I'm in love." I blushed.

"Oh, really? With who?" Her eyes lit up; a strange reaction, I thought.

"Len…" I answered. The blonde caught sight of me looking at me and waved, smiling. I waved back.

Miki gasped. "Oh! Piko! I didn't know you're…" She trailed off.

At the time, I didn't think anything was wrong with two people of the same gender loving each other. I just thought love was love. I thought it would be fine if you loved a boy or a girl.

"I'm what?" I looked at her in confusion.

She glanced around nervously, her salmon locks flowing in the air as she turned her head. She leaned in close to me. "… gay." She whispered.

I had heard the term used here and there by some of the other meaner vocaloids, like the Metaloids and Lily. It seemed like an insulting term when they used it. Miki was nice; why was she calling me a mean name?

"E-excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It means you're a guy that likes other guys." She said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, it's not natural… usually guys like girls..."

"Is… is there something wrong with it, then…?"

"Well, I don't think so; love is love, but… a lot of people shun that kind of thing. And it's not too common either…"

If there was someone listening, I thought, they might have assumed we were talking about some rare disease.

If it was a disease, it sure felt like one.

The teacher had finished giving instruction and had left the room when I got out of my flashback. I sighed. The memory was pleasant compared to my current situation. Then, at least I was in my own body. I didn't even feel like participating. I was much too depressed. "Hey, Tei, are you alright?" Len asked.

I remembered ever since the cruise ship, instead of being more afraid, Len seemed to be less afraid of Tei. It was strange to me, but he probably had his reasons. I was glad he wasn't totally terrified of me, though. I might have felt worse that way.

But now, what would I say? He would think I was crazy if I explained what happened. Or would he respect my/Tei's insanity? Would he actually believe it?

It was worth a shot, I told myself.

"I'm Piko…" I mumbled, feeling a little silly saying it. Tei in my body stared at me in fake confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…" Len smiled nervously.

My anger came spilling out before I could stop it. "I'm Piko!" I shouted as I pounded my fist on the table. With my other hand I pointed at Tei in my body. "And that's Tei!"

Half the class turned around to stare at me, and I slunk back into my seat in embarrassment. Tei in my body frowned at me, but I could see smugness in her eyes.

"Looks like someone needs some therapy…" Lily murmured.

Len laughed uneasily, not sure how to respond. Just the reaction I was expecting. He wouldn't believe me after all.

"Ain't she something!" I recognised a familiar voice. It was Hagane Miku, who sat at a neighboring table.

I knew if a Metaloid targeted you, you were certainly doomed. I had seen a few students tormented by these ruthless fanloids, and it was not pretty. I immediately regretted my decision to speak up.

Hagane loomed over me and crossed her arms, resting her weight on one heel. All of the class was staring at us, some having looks of fear, some of sympathy, some of amusement.

"Hey, back off Hagane. You know she has issues. She can't help it, you know." Lily rose up level to Hagane.

I had heard that Lily was offered to join the Metaloids, but Lily declined. I had also heard that Lily also had a nicer side.

"Aren't you gonna deny that you're not doing this for her sake, tsundere?" Hagane taunted.

"Back off, Hagane! Don't you ever quit? At least I'm somewhat likable. Everyone fucking hates you and your gang." Lily retorted.

The class watched intently. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tei in my body clutching Len's arm, faking fear. Len held her close, making my heart throb in jealousy.

Hagane gritted her teeth in anger, throwing a punch at Lily's stomach. Lily dodged and rammed her head into Hagane's chest, knocking her over. Hagane fell into a chair and grabbed it for support before she could fell to the floor.

"You little bitch…" She got up, but before she could try to harm Lily anymore, the teacher came in. Lily and Hagane quickly took their seats, still glaring at each other.

The teacher seemed not to notice anything besides everyone staring at her. The students quickly looked away and acted like they were doing work.

"Th-thanks, Lily…" I whispered to the blonde.

"Don't mention it." She grinned not exactly in a warm way, but in a friendly way.

We did what we were supposed to be doing for the rest of class, and at last, fifth period ended.


	4. Chapter 3

I walked home with Teto after the day was over. I didn't tell her about fifth period; I don't know why, I just didn't.

"What do you wanna do?" Teto asked. I could have sworn she had the same voice as Len when she said that. I reminded myself she wasn't him.

I sighed sadly. "Video games."

"Sure! What do you want to play?" She asked as she led me into her room.

"Mario Kart…" I said.

She nodded and closed the door, walking over to her TV and turning on her Wii console. I joined her and sat beside her on a red beanbag. She sat on a pink one. She handed me a "wiimote," as Len called it. I choked up at the thought.

She started up the game and I chose my usual character, Yoshi. She chose Princess Peach.

Nostalgia washed over me and I felt tears slip from my eyes and slowly slide down my cheeks.

Teto looked over at me and gasped "Hunh?! If you wanted to be Peach you could have told me!"

I sniveled and shook my head. "Len… he played Mario Kart with me…" It seemed silly to be crying over a video game, I thought, and scolded myself for being so sensitive. But the tears wouldn't stop. "I miss him so much…" I sniffled.

Before Teto could say anything of comfort, my sudden fury escaped me. "Why did she have to take him from me?! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" I wailed in rage, convulsing uncontrollably. "I thought she had changed! I should have never assumed such a thing… she's a terrible person and deserves to _burn in hell_!" I screamed.

"You know, Tei's not all that bad…" She murmured. "Just misguided is all…"

"_Misguided_?! She was _misguided_ to kill me?! To kill you and Ruko?! To _take my life away from me_?! Normal people don't do that! She's a freaking psychopath!"

"She's not a psychopath! She was originally not this way; but Miku betrayed her! She's still a good person inside!" I could feel anger seeping into her voice.

My fury subsided and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "What does Miku have to do with anything?"

"It's a long story… but that's why I sided with Tei… to get revenge on that bitch… and what she did to Tei… but I had chosen hastily… Tei chose hastily as well. You have to understand we're very similar… we both want to be popular; I want to be a vocaloid, and she wants to take it over completely… but it's because of Miku. Miku doesn't deserve the power she has." Her tone was bitter.

I was silent for a moment, the Mario kart music playing as I processed what she said. "I'm still angry at her…" was all I had to say.

"That's understandable. I would be upset if that happened to me." She sympathized.

"But how do I get my body back? I want to be myself again… I want to have a lover again…" I sighed sadly.

"Maybe instead of playing, we should do some research." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed and got up, turning off the Wii. "I'll go get Tei's laptop." I said as I went to get it.

I came back with it, sitting next to Teto who had her laptop ready, and powered it up. I was met with a screen asking for a password.

"Ahh… I don't know the password…" I bit my bottom lip in frustration. I wanted my own laptop back.

"It's 'kagaminelencucumbers.' No spaces, all lowercase." She replied.

I shuddered at the weird password, but typed it in and I logged in without a problem.

"Also, be careful. Don't check her browser history. And don't look through her files." Teto advised. I nodded, not wanting to think about what Tei did on her computer.

I opened the browser and went to Google.

"Let's do our research separate, so we can show each other what we find if it's useful." I recommended.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She agreed, and our research hunt began.

It was a while until I found something useful. "Hey Teto, look at this." I showed her my screen, pulled up with an article about demons.

"Demons? There isn't a spiritual realm here, is there?" She questioned.

"I don't think so… but she could have travelled to the real world." I said.

"True… but how did she get there?" She asked

"I don't know, just read it." I replied.

She looked at my screen. "Let's see here…"

It read:

_Switched Bodies_

_Early 1800's, England_

_ A woman named Semele made a deal with a demon to switch bodies with another woman named Jessica. Jessica was married to a man named Edmund, whom Semele loved dearly. Jessica, now in Semele's body, suffered for weeks, desperate to get her husband back. Jessica (in Semele's body) convinced Edmund that she was really Jessica. But Semele had paid a price to the demon; her soul, so that if she decided to switch back, she would be damned to hell. Semele refused to give her body to Jessica, so Edmund divorced her and remarried to the real Jessica. Semele died of starvation in Jessica's body after a being denied food due to everyone knowing this story. The story perished along with her, and this was quickly forgotten._

I felt a sick feeling rise in my stomach after I finished reading. It got worse as I remembered wishing she'd burn in hell.

"Tei… sold her soul to a demon?" Teto looked stressed, like she was about to cry. "Why?

"It… it might not even be a true story! It could just be a myth!" I tried to convince the both of us, but I still had the sick feeling. I wanted to throw up now.

"This is bad… bad, bad, bad! I'm going to lose my best friend, and you're going to lose your body!" Teto shook her head.

"No… I won't let that happen! We'll fix this!" I assured, but was not completely sure if I could keep my word.

"W-we have to keep a positive attitude! We'll fix this for sure!" She clenched her fists, and I could see determination in her eyes.

But under the determination, I also saw doubt and dread.

* * *

_Hey guys! Just saying I'm going on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. 'Cause I'm out of ideas. If you have ideas, please give me some! Thank you._


	5. Chapter 4

After making our discoveries, even though it wasn't dark yet, I decided to call it a night. I took the elevator up to my/Tei's room, her laptop held securely under my arm.

I opened the door to find Tei herself, in my body of course, sitting on the bed. I almost dropped her laptop in surprise.

She looked at the laptop. "Why were you using that?" Her expression seemed emotionless.

I was speechless for a second, but soon spoke up. "We know what you did to do this, Tei! You summoned a demon to switch my body with yours!" I put the laptop on her desk.

She frowned. "How did you figure it out? And what do you mean 'we'?" She questioned.

"Teto and I found it on the internet." I replied.

"Teto?!" She sounded angry. "First Miku, now her… what happened to loyalty?"

"She probably is doing this for your own good. I know if I did something stupid, my friends would stop me." I said.

"Are you calling my decision stupid? If I was stupid, I wouldn't be here! Do you know what I had to go through?!" She clenched her fists.

"Frankly, no." I shrugged.

"Well I'll tell you! After I found out you and Len were together, I knew I had to do something about it. I thought and thought, and I finally came up with a solution. I would switch my body with yours, with the help of a demon.

"I couldn't summon a demon here, in a Godless world… so I had to sneak past security to get to a portal into the real world. I put my life on the line, knowing I would be punished severely if I was caught. But I made it to the portal without being found, miraculously. I ended up in a church. I knew if I was caught there, I would also be punished severely. But I summoned the demon… and made my deal.

"I exchanged my immortality for your body, so now, if I die, I don't come back." She sighed, and I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

I felt sort of bad for her. She must've really loved Len to carry out such a plan. She had risked so much.

No, I couldn't pity her. If I did, I would never get my body and Len back.

"Well, that would be the case if I was stupid." Tei's sad look faded into malice. "If I am careful, I won't end up like the previous cases. I won't come to my demise." I saw her pull something from her pocket, but I couldn't see what it was. My stomach knotted itself at her evil expression.

"I made it so whoever is the possessor of my body is able to die, and that their soul would get the consequence that I would have gotten." At that moment I saw what she pulled out of her pocket; a knife, glistening in the dim light.

I realised why she had come to this room. She was going to kill me, and I wouldn't come back. I wouldn't be in the way of her and Len's relationship.

In fear of my life, I fumbled with the doorknob, opened the door, and darted out of the room. I could hear the pounding of Tei's footsteps behind me as I dashed down the hallway.

I ran to the end of the hallway, quickly descending the stairs, Tei close behind me.

I had to get somewhere where there were people. She wouldn't dare kill me there. Len would hear of it, and so would everyone else. I decided to go to the nearby convenience store. There were always people there, especially at this hour.

At the end of the stairs, I exited the building quickly, with Tei too close at my heels.

I could see the store not far off. Just a few hundred yards away. I could make it. I would live.

Then, I felt something sharp plunge into the back of my arm. I screamed, stumbling as I fell to the ground. I saw the grass under my wound stained crimson.

It's all over now. I'm going to die. Tei would forever live in my body as Len's lover, while I burned in hell. If I could have made it a bit further, I might have made a recovery and gotten my body and Len back. But now, I would never see him again.

I began to cry as I felt the cold knife press against my throat. _It's all over. It's all over._ I closed my eyes and braced myself for death.

* * *

**_On hiatus again ;;; so out of ideas_**


End file.
